


The Most Awkward Soulmate Meeting In History

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn't think anyone could have met their soulmate at a more awkward time. You met your soulmate in a store dressing room when you were half dressed? Danny can top that. You met yours in a hospital after waking up from a two month coma, and they were your nurse? Psh, that's sweet, not awkward. At least compared to his it is.</p><p>He met his soulmate when, get this, his parents were introducing he and his sister to an old college friend. The real awkward part? Said college friend is his soulmate.</p><p>*I essentially rewrote Bitter Reunions to fit this universe*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigorose50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/gifts).



> This goes out to tumblr user indigowallbreaker (indigorose50 on here) They made me ship Pompous Pep. They have to take the blame. (Not that it's hard to convince me to ship something anyway. I'm easily persuaded in that area)

Danny gave a half-hearted glare to Jazz as their father drove them all the way to Wisconsin to see some friend for some reunion.

"Why did you tell them to share with me? I don't want to know how crazy they were in college! They probably mellowed with age, do you realize how scary that thought is?!" he hissed, keeping his voice low.

"You were the one late for curfew! I wouldn't have had to say anything if you had been on time!" Jazz responded. Danny chose not to reply to that, and simply rolled up his sleeves on his T shirt.

"I wish Dad would turn on the air conditioning" he muttered. Jazz grabbed his arm suddenly, staring at the timer on his wrist.

"Danny! There's only forty-five minutes until you meet your soulmate! They must be in Wisconsin!"

"Or Dad's going to crash into their car and I'll meet them while our parents deal with insurance" Danny said. Still, he was excited. He hadn't paid much attention to his timer in a while, so this was a nice surprise. He looked down at his attire, suddenly feeling rather slobbish. Was he really going to meet his soulmate looking like this?

"You'll be fine, Danny. They're your soulmate! They'll love you no matter what" Jazz said with a reassuring smile.

"What's that I hear? Danny's going to meet his soulmate soon?" Maddie said from the front seat. Her head was turned around, beaming proudly at her kids.

"He sure is! I wonder what they'll be like! Danny, what kind of person would you like?" Jazz asked excitedly, beaming at Danny. He leaned back, feeling rather uncomfortable. He even saw his dad giving him a grin from the rear-view mirror.

"I-I don't know! Let's talk about something else! How about we hear about this Vlad guy we're going to see?" Danny begged.

His parents seemed slightly disappointed, but they quickly launched into a story about how Jack and Vlad were best friends back in college. Some accident with a ghost machine put him in the hospital, and he had to drop out of college. Jack hadn't seen him since.

Thankfully, Jack's rambling about whatever machine they'd been building, its uses, and every detail on how it would have worked occupied the rest of the drive, and Danny didn't have to answer anymore questions about soulmates. Before they knew it, they were pulling up at a big mansion.

"Kids, be on your best behavior while we're here!" Maddie warned as they all got out of the cramped vehicle. The kids rolled their shoulders and stretched their arms as they approached the door with their parents.

Jack knocked enthusiastically on the door. A man's voice came through the door, telling them to come in. Jack opened the door immediately and barged in, while the rest of his family calmly walked in behind him.

"V man! How are ya, it's been way too long!" Jack cried, grabbing a grey-haired man with a ponytail in a big hug.

"I'm great, Jack. It'd be better if I could BREATHE!" the man cried. Jack quickly released him, apologizing.

"Vlad, it's nice to see you again" Maddie said, giving him a smile. Vlad turned to her, giving her a grin of his own.

"Nice to see you as well, Maddie" he replied kindly. He turned to face the kids then.

"You must be-"

Vlad's greeting was cut off, his hand extended for a greeting to Danny, as a loud ringing echoed through the room. Danny's eyes went wide as he looked at his wrist in shock. His face felt like it was on fire as he reluctantly looked back to face the equally shocked eyes of his apparent soulmate, Vlad Masters.

Danny awkwardly cleared his throat and gave a shy smile, trying to ignore the stunned silence of his family.

"Danny. My name's Danny" he said. Vlad nodded, his own cheeks a pale pink as he turned to face Jazz.

"And you must be Jasmine" he said. Jazz smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Just call me Jazz. Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly"

"What kind of flowers do you want in your wedding?"

The question threw him off slightly, and Danny could only hide his face in his hands.

"Oh my  _god,_ Jazz!" he cried, his voice muffled. His sister ignored him. Maddie spoke up then.

"They should have roses. Symbols of love and all that"

" _Mom!_ " Danny cried, staring at his family with a completely mortified expression.

"Danny's right, mom. Not all roses symbolize love. Black roses are a symbol of death, for example" Jazz said.

"Yes, but I doubt they'd want black flowers anyway! That's just gloomy and sad" Maddie responded.

" _Guys!_ I'm fourteen! Can we not talk about this?!"

Danny's desperate plea finally got Maddie and Jazz to go silent. Vlad awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Yes, well... How about you all stay the night? It would be nice to catch up, don't you think?" he suggested.

Jack immediately agreed, and before long Vlad was showing everyone to their rooms. He showed Danny his room last, and before Danny could go inside, the man spoke up.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Daniel"

Danny's cheeks turned pink as he caught on to the hidden meaning of that sentence.

"Yeah, you too, Vlad" he said, looking at the floor shyly. Vlad chuckled softly and ruffled his hair before going off to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone ready to meet Daphne? Are you really ready? Like, a hundred percent? Because, let me put her craziness in perspective here.
> 
> She's so terrifyingly crazy, that she makes (canon)Vlad look like a sweet third grader with a little elementary crush.
> 
> Now, I will allow you to mentally prepare yourself. Once you think you're ready, proceed with the story.

Danny was awoken by his ghost sense in the middle of the night. He groaned in slight irritation as he turned into his ghost half and floated out of the bed. He went out into the hallway, listening and trying to figure out where the ghosts were.

Suddenly, someone - Someone he couldn't see - crashed into him.

"Ow! What the-" Danny's indignant cry was cut off as an invisible hand clamped itself over his mouth. Whoever was holding him quickly became visible, revealing a tall, blue-skinned ghost with sharp pointy teeth and crazy hair.

"Please keep quiet! I don't want her to hear!"

Danny pried the large hand off of his mouth, giving the ghost above him a glare but deciding to humor him.

"Don't want  _who_ to hear?"

The ghost frantically looked around, pulling Danny behind a wall before speaking again.

"I don't have time to explain right now! Just help me, she can't find me-"

"Oh  _VLADDY!_ "

A high-pitched feminine shriek made the blue-skinned ghost nearly jump out of his skin, his red eyes wide in terror. A woman came around the corner, raising an eyebrow at the two ghosts. Her hand rested on a ray gun at her hip, her brown eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Hello, ghosts. Would you mind directing me to my dear Vladdy's bedroom?"

_Dear Vladdy_? Who the hell WAS this crazy chick?!

"Um... Who are you?" Danny asked, unable to keep his suspicion out of his voice. The woman smiled in a sickeningly sweet way, that managed to send chills down Danny's spine.

"The name's Daphne, my dear. I'm Vlad's soulmate"

Danny just stared blankly at her.  _He_ was Vlad's soulmate, wasn't he? She must've had the wrong house.

"You, uh, are you sure? I think you have the wrong-"

"Oh, no! I know this is the right house! Poor Vladdy has been getting new security measures without telling me, but I know this is the right house! I just need to rip out his timer, so can you direct me to him?"

_Well... That settles it._  Danny thought to himself, _She's crazy!_

"Why would you rip out his-"

"Because it GLITCHED, you stupid ectoplasmic freak! Now tell me where he is!" Daphne shrieked, dropping the sweet and innocent act. She pulled the ray gun from its holster, aiming it at Danny and the other ghost. She quickly brushed some of her red hair out of her face, her lips (which were coated in an odd blue lipstick) tugged into a sneer.

Well, obviously there was no reasoning with this crazy lady. So Danny loaded up an ectoplasmic energy blast, his hands glowing a bright green as he started to shoot. Daphne managed to both dodge it and shoot at the same time, while Danny quickly turned invisible. Her first shot missed thankfully, just barely shooting by him. The other ghost decided now was the time to help, and he did something Danny was rather impressed by. He cloned himself, so that there were four of him, severely outnumbering Daphne even more.

Daphne reached into her purse and pulled out some goggles. Danny recognized them as goggles that his parents had been working on, that had gone missing a few weeks go.

_So, she's also a thief. Good to know._

The goggles allowed her to see him, whether he was visible or not, so he decided to lose his physical form instead, allowing her shots from her ray gun to shoot right by him.

When the other ghost grabbed Daphne from behind, Danny decided to go back to his physical form and started to shoot more energy beams at her. It hit her in the face, and that was all the incentive she needed to lift her ray gun one more time and shoot him. Since he wasn't prepared this time, it hit him straight in the chest. The force of it knocked him against the wall, causing him to bang his head and slowly lose consciousness.

As his form morphed back into Danny Fenton, the blue-skinned ghost gave a horrified gasp. One of the clones, the one holding Daphne in his grasp, gripped her throat even tighter as the other three turned, all with menacing glares on their faces.

It didn't take much longer than thirty seconds for them to beat her into a state of unconscious, and as soon as she was out, they went back to being one ghost. Black rings appeared, morphing the ghost back into his human form...

Vlad Masters.

Vlad turned, his gaze concerned as he knelt down next to Danny, checking his pulse and feeling relief flood him as he concluded that Danny was very much alive. He picked him up, cradling him in his arms as he carried the boy back to his bed, gently laying him down and covering him with the blanket. He hesitated for a moment before pressing a kiss to Danny's forehead.

"Sleep well, Little Badger..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daphne will be back in the next chapter, don't worry. ^_^ You'll see more of little miss crazy stalker!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so guys after this is done I'm gonna rewrite other episodes to fit the AU. I'll also write about little things that are specific to this AU and not from a rewritten episode.
> 
> Things include:
> 
> -Rewrite of Maternal Instincts  
> -Rewrite of Fanning the Flames (Daphne will be in place of Danny, but I'm trying to decide if she should fall for someone else at the hands of Ember's magic *I dunno who so I'm open to suggestions* or if Ember should make her hate Vlad)  
> -Various other rewrites that I won't reveal yet.  
> -Sometime around Christmas season I'll write a thing for that.  
> -Also if you have any suggestions for oneshots in this AU I'll happily write it. ^_^
> 
> Basically, this chapter focuses on some of the legal aspects of the Soulmate Timers. Note that Daphne, whether or not she believes that her timer glitched (she does, kinda? But in the way that you know it's not true but you keep telling yourself that it is) she's actually focused more on the fact that at this point, she's wasted so much of her life chasing Vlad, that she just wants to finally be able to legally call herself his soulmate.

When Danny woke up, the first thing he wondered was if it had been a dream. It was still dark out, so it seemed like a logical conclusion. Still... If there really _was_ a girl who thought she was Vlad's soulmate, it wouldn't hurt to go and see if he could show her his timer and set the whole thing straight.

"Not that I have the technology to really prove it..." he muttered to himself, getting out of bed for the second time that night. When he opened the door, he jumped back in shock, seeing Vlad, who was about to head into the room himself.

"O-oh, Vlad. What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. Vlad stepped into the room, closing the door - And locking it behind him.

"Oh, don't look so terrified, Daniel! I came to tell you something" Vlad said sternly, as if a man walking into a room with someone else and locking the door behind him _didn't_ have two immediate conclusions in someone's mind.

"Well, what is it?" Danny asked, trying to calm himself down. Vlad sighed, leaning against the door, silent for a few moments, like he was listening for something.

"I know. About your ghost half" Vlad said softly.

Danny's eyes bulged in terror. He'd just  _met_ his soulmate, and already he somehow knew about Danny's biggest secret, his other half! Danny felt himself backing away slowly, when a thought occurred to him.

"How do you know?"

Vlad moved from leaning on the door, taking a few steps towards Danny, who didn't move or react, only watched carefully.

He watched, as Vlad Masters turned into his own ghost half, the blue-skinned pointy-haired ghost from earlier.

Danny stared in shock. Vlad didn't say anything, only watched carefully for the boy's reaction.

"D-dad said that you were hit with some prototype portal... I guess that's sorta what happened to me, too. Can't believe I didn't think of this possibility before" Danny finally said, smiling nervously. Vlad smiled softly and went back to his human self, and stepped closer to Danny.

"I have to tell you, Daniel. Daphne is very dangerous. If you really want to pursue anything between us, I feel it fair to warn you of that, at least"

"I mean, I figured that out when she pulled out that ray gun and my parents' goggles - Which, by the way, I'm pretty sure she stole from their lab"

Vlad shook his head. He sat down at the edge of the bed, and patted next to him for Danny to sit as well. The younger one obeyed, watching Vlad carefully.

"You do realize that any romantic interaction between us would only be considered legal as long as both of our timers are fully functioning, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. Something about a test to scan timers once they're both set at zero... I'm not sure how it works, but yeah, I know they both have to be working"

"Exactly. And Daphne... To put it delicately, she's-"

"Insane?" Danny offered.

"That's a bit too delicate, if you ask me. But yes. She herself used to have a timer, but when she first saw me, she decided that she wanted me to be her soulmate instead. So she ripped it out-"

"You mean she went to a hospital and had it removed? That's really painful, isn't it?" Danny asked, not recalling hearing of anyone he'd met going through with that procedure.

"And irreversible. But no, she didn't go to a hospital. She ripped it out with her bare hands, if what she told me is correct. I've seen the scar, too. It isn't pretty"

Danny looked at Vlad in horror. He felt sick to his stomach, just picturing someone ripping out their timer with their  _bare hands_. Luckily, Vlad distracted him by continuing his explanation.

"With Daphne's timer gone, there are two possibilities now for what she could do. She could rip out your timer, and then with no way to prove that we're soulmates, she could easily claim to be my soulmate. Since you're not yet eighteen, there would be no one who would listen to your claims in a court of law"

Danny gulped at that.

"Or, she could just go with her original plan, and rip out my timer. Once again, there would be no way to prove or disprove her claims of being my soulmate, and there would be no way for someone to listen to your claims until you turn eighteen"

Danny stared at his knee, trying to find words.

"So basically, until I turn eighteen, I have to be on high-alert for your crazy stalker to make sure that she doesn't destroy the only thing making our relationship legal?"

"Essentially. I've dealt with her for quite a while though, so I can protect you for the most part. And I can help you improve your ghost powers as well, in the process"

Danny sighed, leaning back, supporting himself with his hands. He smirked at Vlad.

"Well, I say bring it on. I promised myself that I'd always stick with my soulmate, and I'm not about to break that promise yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note: The reason Daphne wanted to rip out Vlad's timer prior to him meeting his true soulmate was because his timer was still counting down, so there would have been questions if someone noticed and was like, "Hey, his timer isn't at zero yet, he's not your soulmate!" That's also why she ripped out her own timer... I'm pretty sure that she ripped hers out only four or five months after getting the damn thing implanted, actually. O.o


End file.
